


I'm Just Your Problem

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Could technically be platonic or romantic, Day 19: Bittersweet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Music, Song Fic Kinda, but this is a Bubbline song so, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Adora, Bow, and Glimmer are investigating why Horde members are supposedly appearing at a bar in a neutral town. The reason rapidly becomes clear when Catra appears, but Adora hadn't expected to see her like this. Or doing anything like this.And why does she feel an ache in her chest?Femslash February Day 19: Bittersweet





	I'm Just Your Problem

Adora adjusted her clothes, making sure her face couldn’t be easily seen under her hood.

“Stop fidgeting; you’re making it obvious that you don’t belong here.” Glimmer hissed at her.

“Sorry!” Adora tried to still her twitchy nerves and limbs.

Technically, this bar was part of a neutral area. The people in this town and surrounding villages didn’t really have much that would appeal to the Horde, so they’d so far been left alone, and at the same time, they didn’t really have a ruling party or resources that would compel them to join the Rebellion. For the most part, they could just exist as they were and no one bugged them.

However, there had been rumors that members of the Horde were appearing at this bar, so of course, they had to check it out.

Adora was… decent, when it came to stealth, but it wasn’t her specialty. And her nervousness at trying to keep a low profile was just making her even more jumpy.

Adora took a deep breath and let it out, her hands finally steadying. “Okay, so what do we know about this place?”

“Well, they often feature live bands,” Bow said, not looking up from his menu as he gestured to the stage behind Adora that already had instruments set up when they walked in, “and… Oh! Seasoned fries!”

“Bow, we’ve got more important things right now than seasoned fries!” Glimmer narrowed her eyes at him.

“But, seasoned fries!”

“Fine, we’ll get them!”

“Aw, I know you wanted some, too.”

Adora ignored the two’s bickering, instead picking up the table’s display about the night’s band. “Red Riot?” She tilted her head at the name.

“Oh, yeah, they’re pretty cool.” Adora jumped, but looked up to see just the waiter. He smiled at her. “Commander, their vocalist and guitarist, is totally rad. You’ll probably love it. I heard she has a new song for tonight.”

“Oh, can’t wait…” Adora tentatively smiled back.

“Yep!” He looked around the table. “Now, who buzzed me to get an order?”

As Bow placed his order, Adora studied the room once more. It was gradually filling up as people came, a lot of them chatting and looking excited. From what she could tell, most of them were here to see the band.

Adora frowned. There really was nothing here that could interest the Horde. She didn’t understand why they’d be showing around here.

“... and I couldn’t help but overhear, but she sounded so good! I just had to tell her! And of course, I told her that I’d always be willing to listen; plus, I thought that she could really use some encouragement. She’s so awesome, but she doesn’t seem to always believe me sometimes…”

“Yes. You’ve told me this. Multiple times.”

Adora froze.

She knew those voices.

Slowly, she turned her head to glance at the booth right next to them, at the people sitting behind her.

Scorpia.

And… Lonnie?

Wait, Scorpia was talking. Adora leaned back to hear her better.

“So I told her that she should do it even more, especially as she seemed to enjoy doing it. I could tell she needed some sort of outlet. She really has  _ a lot  _ to vent, and she needs more than just destroying bot after bot. I have my drawings, and I tried to teach her, but she seems to like this a lot better. Plus, it lets other see as well - “ Scorpia was smiling and she kept glancing over at the stage.

“I know.” Lonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Listen, I come to these things mostly for Kyle and Rogelio. Can we just - not talk?”

“I thought you were friends, too…”

Lonnie laughed unhappily. “We have never been friends.”

They continued talking, but Adora ignored them in favor of scanning the bar yet again. Because if Scorpia was here, there was no way that Catra wasn’t far behind. And knowing Catra, she would be right where the Horde’s point of interest was.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and Gentle Beings, it’s time for who you all have been waiting for: Red Riot!”

The crowd yelled its pleasure just as the waiter came back with Bow and Glimmer’s food. Adora straightened. This would be the perfect time for Catra to strike as things grew chaotic.

There was a rustling as the performers took the stage, and then there were the opening plinks of chords on a keyboard.

“Yes!” Bow rubbed his hands together over his fries. “Adora, you have to - “ As he turned his head to look at her, he stilled, his wide eyes focused on the stage.

Glimmer frowned at him, as the bass and drums joined in. “Bow, what’s wrong?” But she too went slack jawed at the stage as the guitar shredded its way in.

Adora’s face scrunched up, as the guitar began to fade away, glancing between her friends. “Guys, what - “

_ “Sorry I don’t treat you like a goddess;  _  
_ Is that what you want me to do?” _

Adora gasped.

_ “Sorry I don’t treat you like you’re perfect,  _  
_ Like all your loyal subjects do.” _

Adora knew that voice.

_ “Sorry I’m not made of sugar; _  
_ Am I not sweet enough for you?”_

Adora slowly turned around, eyes rising to gaze upon the stage.

_ “Is that why you always avoid me?  _  
_ That must be such an inconvenience to you. Well…” _

It was Catra.

Catra was singing up on stage, playing guitar at the same time. Her head guard was gone, her hair and bangs falling wildly across face. She wore black and red, her signature colors, but somehow the ripped black pants and the red button up flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up made her look even better than usual.

And she wasn’t the only person Adora knew on stage. Entrapta had three keyboards, playing one with her hands and the other two with her pigtails. Rogelio played bass, head bopping along with the beat, and surprisingly Kyle seemed to be doing well on the drums.

Adora couldn’t quite believe it.

_ “I’m just your problem. _  
_ I’m just your problem. _  
_ It’s like I’m not even a person, am I? _  
_ I’m just your problem.” _

Adora knew that Catra could sing. Catra only seemed to do it when alone, but Adora had caught her a few times. She’d always been surprised by how good she sounded and would listen as long as she dared before approaching Catra, knowing Catra would notice her anyway sooner rather than later and she wouldn’t like having her private time eavesdropped on.

But she never talked about it. She had thought that Catra had wanted to keep it secret, even from her. If Catra had wanted her to know, Adora thought that she would’ve come to her, but as she had learned, Catra had never been as open as she had thought.

Now Catra was singing in public, out loud and proud for everyone to see.

And then Adora actually listened to the lyrics.

_ “Well, I shouldn’t have to justify what I do. _  
_ I shouldn’t have to prove anything to you.” _

Adora bristled a bit. Because if this was about what Catra had done since she left the Horde, then yeah, she couldn’t help but think that Catra had a lot to explain. After all, the Horde was evil!

_ “I’m sorry that I exist _  
_ I forgot what landed me on your blacklist. _  
_ But I shouldn’t have to be the one that makes up with you, so…” _

Adora couldn’t help but be enthralled though. Catra was completely caught up in her singing and playing, her face showing utter disdain at whoever this song was talking about.

_ “Why do I want to? _  
_ Why do I want to? _  
_ Even when I -  _  
_ I’m just your problem, I know. _  
_ I’m just your problem. Yeah - “ _

Adora wondered why Catra looked so sad as she sang the chorus again before the band broke into a more instrumental ad-lib part. Actually, the whole song was kind of sad, as well as bittersweet in a way that was obviously personal to Catra.

She wondered if Catra had written this herself, and if so, what had inspired her.

Next to her, Adora heard a snort.

“Really.  _ Another _ Adora song?” Lonnie rolled her eyes before taking a long sip of her drink.

Adora froze, eyes wide. If she was actually drinking her beverage or stealing Bow’s fries, she was sure she would’ve choked.

“You don’t know that it’s an Adora song.” Scorpia protested.

“Yes, I do. These type of Catra’s songs are always about Adora.”

“No, it’s entirely possible that it’s about some other person who completely broke her heart and abandoned her and now she wants to make up with them but can’t.” Scorpia pointed out, and her cheerful tone was an odd dissonance with her words.

Lonnie just gave her a look.

Scorpia sighed. “Okay, I’ll admit it. This is probably about Adora. But would you prefer for her to be venting about it this way or by giving you extra training?”

“Point taken.” Lonnie agreed. “But you know, if Lord Hordak knew we were all leaving for this kind of stuff, I’m sure we’d be in huge trouble.”

“Catra is second in command. She wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“If you say so.”

Adora wanted to listen in more, despite the shock she already felt at their revelations, but the chorus had come back in with a crescendo, redirecting her attention once again to Catra on stage. 

_ “I’m just your problem. _  
_ I’m just your problem. _  
_ It's like I'm not even a person, am I? _  
_ I'm just your problem, so… “ _

Adora was still reeling from what Scorpia and Lonnie had said, but now their words were fully registering. And as she watched Catra singing, her chest hurt.

This was about her.

This is what she had done to Catra.

She hadn’t even imagined that she could feel like this. Because it was like Adora could feel all of Catra’s emotions herself, through the power of the music.

It hurt.

Especially as Catra’s roaming eyes seemed to fall right on her as she began the last stanza. Her gaze was heavy as it drove home the message of the song.

_ “Why do I want to? _  
_ Why do I want to make up with you? _  
_ It's all so pointless, because _  
_ I'm just your problem.” _

As the last note faded, cheers and claps erupted through the bar. Catra straightened and grinned at her fans, lifting a hand to wave a bit. She swung her guitar down and wiggled the mike out from the stand so she could lift it closer to her face.

“And that was our latest song, ‘I’m Just Your Problem’! We’ve got a great line-up of some of your guys’ favorites so be sure to stick around!”

The crowd whooped.

“Adora…”

Adora ripped her gaze away from Catra as she felt a tugging on her sleeve. Bow and Glimmer looked up at her with worried eyes, the food between them already eaten. Adora had completely forgotten that they were here at all.

Glimmer let go of her, but her hand hovered over her arm, ready to give support. “I guess we know why the Horde’s been here.” Her eyes flickered over to where Catra and her crew were setting up for their next song. “Let’s go.”

Adora briefly wondered if she had heard what Scorpia and Lonnie had said as well, but she didn’t think so. After all, due to the volume of the music, Adora had only heard because they were right on the other side of her seat. Still… 

It’s not like they were going to learn anything else that could benefit the Rebellion here. And with Catra and the Horde so close, maybe it wasn’t worth the risk anymore. Not that Adora thought Catra would attack her in the middle of a performance, but…

Maybe…

Still…

Adora weighed her options and sighed. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They all got up and Bow left to go pay for the food and drinks before joining them at the door. However, as Bow and Glimmer slipped away, Adora found herself hesitating once more. She looked back at Catra.

They were already starting their next set, but for a moment, Adora thought that Catra looked right at her and held her gaze. But then she moved on, and Adora turned away.

“Just my problem, huh?” Adora asked herself bitterly, feeling the ache, that always seemed to flare at the thought of Catra, in her chest.

“If  _ only _ you were  _ just _ my problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To me, this is like, the perfect Catradora song. One of the first She-ra AMV's I watched for this show was for this song here: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3uUsJtB_L8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3uUsJtB_L8) and it's still one of my favorites. I know I've also seen some angsty fics about where Catra starts a band and sings angsty songs about her break-up with Adora, so this kinda just builds on that in the canonverse. And of course, for this day's prompt, this Bubbline song is quite bittersweet.
> 
> AJ (Catra's VA) has such a good voice. I think I have a song from an Aly & AJ album on my iTunes. I've also enjoyed every song and general work with Stevonnie on SU (actually, Escapism from that is also a good Catra song). If at some point she sings on the show, I may straight up die. Then again, my usual hope for any show is for there to be a musical episodes, especially if it has people who can legit sing. Please don't waste her talents, SPOP!
> 
> Anyway, this version of I'm Just Your Problem is based on [ this cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKSLLiS3JQ) of the song. It's the same one used in that AMV and I love it. 
> 
> Oh, by the way, Catra's band is indeed called Red Riot. She goes by commander and is the vocalist and guitarist. Entrapta is called Lieutenant and does the keyboard as well as the sound equipment. She likes experimenting with the different keyboard sounds and settings. Rogelio is Sergeant and does bass. I wanted Scorpia to do the drums until I realized it might be hard for her with her claws; plus, she likes talking so she'd be great at setting the stage so to speak. I think with lots of practice she could take over on the drums (she'd be called Captain). For now, Kyle finds that he can actually do something right for once as he plays drums, going by Corporal.
> 
> And Lonnie's there to support Kyle and Rogelio as well as enjoy being out of the Fright Zone without having to blow something up.


End file.
